Monsters
by Auric-Polaris
Summary: Ymir is a Zetto (Explained inside). Christa is a vampire. Ages of war have kept the two races apart, but in the time of peace, could their meeting plunge the two races back into slaughter? Yumikuri. Other ships may develop later.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters

A/N: Oriinally in my 104 Stories of The 104th, but I decided to make it its own story! **Martiniy.y **this is for you! Though I decided instead of a werewolf for Ymir, I'd go a creature that I can't remember the actual name for so I winged (Zetto) it. You'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words_ = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 8-Yumikuri-Meeting

Rated T- Blood and death and Ymir the potty mouth.

Ymir stood over the limp human body, staring as the blood flowed from the man's neck. He was dead. It was the middle of the night and the poor fool decided to take a walk into Ymir's woods. The Zetto bent down and ripped some flesh from the man's neck. She loved the taste of human flesh. The blood, she couldn't stand drinking straight up, but it made a good sauce for the meat that humans provided. But this more than just food. Zetto's had to eat human flesh to stay looking like a human. If they didn't eat human flesh every so often, they'd rot into a walking corpse, similar to zombies.

Ymir would rather die than look like one of those disgusting piles of bones. They stank. They looked nasty. And worse of all, they were incredibly boring.

As she ate the man's flash, she began to think of what to do with her time for the next couple of days, before she needed to eat again. She would need to move. That was for sure. Third death in the forest in the past couple of weeks would raise suspicion in the local town. The last thing Ymir wanted was to be part of a man hunt.

As she enjoyed her meal, she felt a pair of eyes burn into the back of her skull as a twig snapped behind her. _A spectator hm? This should be fun. _Ymir turned and faced in the direction of the disturbance to find a small, blonde haired girl staring back at her, blue eyes boring into where her should would be, if she had one.

_Fuck. I have two rules for my victims. No children. No women. But...why is she not freaking out._

"Are you going to finish that?" The girl asked in a creepy, yet sweet way, with a small smile.

"Hah! A human that wants to eat another human? And I thought I was sick." Ymir jeered

"Human? Don't be mistaken. I am no human. In fact, I'm royalty to my people." The girl said in a dark tone, smile fading slightly. Her cute, yet somewhat creepy, smile return when she added, "So? Are you going to finish the human?"

"Tch. Take some. Hurry up about it" Ymir shot back. There was something about this girl…Ymir couldn't quite place it.

The blonde girl, walked over casually to the corpse and lowered her mouth to the base of the neck. She bit down and began to make a small slurping sound. Ymir just stared in awe. This…girl was a vampire, casually sucking blood out of a Zetto's victim. Zetto's and Vampire's rarely worked, talked, or saw each other. They were not the friendliest of creatures, and ever since the last war, the two factions stayed away from each other out of respect and to avoid more conflict. But here Ymir was, sharing a kill with a Vampire. When the blonde had had her fill, she turned to Ymir, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know when I'd get to drink again!" The girl said gracefully, as she wiped blood from her mouth. Ymir raised her eyes slightly, making eye contact with the girl, her blue eyes, now blood red. Ymir has never come into contact with a Vampire, just heard stories from the other Zetto's she knew: Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie.

"You're...uh...welcome." Ymir said, still taken aback by the transformation in the girl's eyes.

The Vampire extended her hand and said "I'm Christa."

"Ymir" is all Ymir could reply with.

"I'll see you around, Ymir." Christa said as she moved towards the eastern side of the forest. The girl had changed when she drank the blood. She was…less girl like and more woman like. Had the blood caused the change?

Ymir just stared after her and could only muster up one thought that repeated itself over and over again. _I have to see her again. _

A/N: Don't worry, the chapters get longer (so far). Also accepting requests for 104 Stories of The 104th! See ya soon!

-Auric


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters

A/N: My version of Goblins are about 4' 6" and green. Not as short as most goblins are projected. Hope you enjoy the slightly longer chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 2-Yumikuri-Second Glance

Rated T- Blood and death and Ymir the potty mouth.

Christa walked through the woods, not in any particular direction or to any place, but for the sheer joy of walking. She loved the way the moon light barely illuminated the dark forest. It gave her peace…as much as a vampire princess could have. She'd been gone for quite some time. Maybe it was time to head back. Her father would be upset with her prolonged absence, but her two guards would surely reassure him not to worry. Connie and Sasha were always loyal to her, being two of her only friends that lived in the underground "Palace" as well. Her other friends, Armin and Mikasa were technically guards to the cave entrance, but they didn't live inside the palace. Werewolves were forbidden to set foot in the palace, but over the past could of decades have earned respect among the vampires. Of course there was always Jean the centaur to calm her father down as well. One of three only non-vampires to live in the underground with her. Christa sighed to herself.

_Ymir. I like the ring of that. A Zetto would never be allowed in the Palace though. It's a shame father doesn't trust other creatures besides Jean, Levi, and Hanji. _Christa though as she walked up to the cave entrance. She looked up into the tree to see Mikasa in her woman form, looking down on her. Mikasa gave a small wave, as Armin jumped down, from the opposite side of the entrance, in his wolf form. The golden wolf stopped short of Christa and bowed its head. Christa scratched behind its ginormous ear.

As she descended into the cave, she glanced back at her two friends, wondering when they would give up on the return of their friend. Christa never asked for their name, not wanting to upset either of them. All she knew was that their friend worked closely with Erwin, the head of the vampire's military. It'd been two years since they had heard from the friend. She turned her attention to the underground village she was entering. Vampires living in peace turned to her and waved. She was the most welcoming and forgiving of all the vampire royalty. They welcomed her with open arms and secretly waited for her to come to power.

The walk through the village was a short one compared to most of her trips, normally stopping to chat or play with the children, but Christa was determined to get home. She must speak to her father about the Zetto she had met. Perhaps there was a chance to finally acquire full peace with them. Christa knew it would be a long shot, but she had to start somewhere. As she reached the gates of the Palace, she was stopped by Levi the Goblin. He was short, but he was easily the strongest fighter in the Joint Military. He singlehandedly stopped a clan of feral werewolves from entering the sector surrounding the entrance to the village, before Mikasa and Armin were put there to guard.

"Princess. Where have you been?" The Goblin demanded.

"On a walk, Sir Levi." Christa responded with some forced charm.

"Without an escort? Madness. You're filthy as well. Clean up before you see your father." Levi snapped and walked away.

Christa sighed again and walked into the palace, expecting to be harassed by more of the senior staff, but was more than wrong. Hanji the Witch waved at her from the other side of the entrance and beckoned her over to her.

"Christa! Did everything go as planned?" Hanji yelled.

_Why are you being so loud? Please calm down…_"Yes, Ms. Hanji?" Christa saying in a questioning tone.

"Great! Follow me into my lab!" Hanji burst out, grabbing Christa's arm and dragging her into the lab.

Christa looked over her shoulder to see her older brother and a couple guards staring at her. Vadlock was surely going to question where she was and probably report her back to their father. Christa looked forward at Hanji. _Oh. You're creating an excuse for me. Like always, getting me out of trouble._

Christa's mom had died during childbirth, and Hanji was the closest thing she had had to a mom, but she acted more like the cool aunt that got you put of trouble with your parents and siblings. When they were alone in the lab, Christa finally opened her mouth.

"Ms. Hanji. What am I supposed to tell anyone that asks where I was?" Christa asked casually.

"That you were searching the surrounding are for any signs of Zetto's for me to capture and study! Of course!" Hanji boomed.

"Well. If that's the case, I did actually see one." Christa half whispered

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Hanji screamed as she grabbed Christa's shoulders

"Just south of Foxpaw tree!" Christa replied half terrified, half excited that she could tell someone. "But…please…if you do capture her, let me see her and talk to her. Her name is Ymir."

Hanji's face went from full of joy and excitement to stone faced and cold. "A Zetto named Ymir? Were there any others with her? A small blonde girl? A tall tan boy? A built blonde boy?" Hanji questioned in a slow, dark tone.

"N-no? It was just her. He shared a human!" Christa fired back, more terrified now.

"Hm. I must speak with your father, Levi, and Erwin. Excuse me. Go clean up and tell no one of what you found." Hanji said in a scary tone and walked out of the lab.

_Ymir…What have I done?_ Christa thought as she stood in the middle of the lab.

Ymir returned to the Zetto camp. Reiner and Annie her sitting by the fire, exchanging words. Bertholdt was nowhere to be found. The two blondes turned to Ymir at the sound of her approaching.

"Off hunting? Get anything?" The smaller of the two asked.

"A human. A bit bland." Ymir replied.

"I prefer to cook mine. It's easier to swallow." The broad shouldered bigger one fired back.

"Hm. Whatever. Also met a vampire." Ymir added causally.

The two blondes froze and stared at Ymir. "Did…you get a name?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah. Christa. What's the big deal?"

"Fuck." Is all Reiner said. Turning to the rest of the camp he shouted, "Pack you're things. We'll explain on the way. No trace that we were here. Secure the prisoner."

Berthold landed behind Ymir, causing her to jump. "C'mon Ymir. Let's get moving." He said. Ymir was new to the tribe of Zetto. She was normally all on her own, until about a couple months ago. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie welcomed her quite a bit more than the rest of the Zetto.

"Bertholdt. What's happening?" Ymir whispered to him as most of the camp was being packed and ready to be moved.

"I'll explain when we're e safe distance away." The tall male shot back, in an unusual dark tone of voice.

_But…If we move too far, I won't be able to see her again._

A/N: Yay chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying it. Feel free to PM me a request for any ship or prompt (I'll post it in the 104 stories of the 104th)

-Auric


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long. College life is rough. I'm doing four stories at the same time. Not my smartest move. My goal is to update each one, once a month. Here's to hoping. Thanks for waiting. I'm actually very new to the YumiKuri community. So I don't know how well this story is going. Haha I'll try.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words_= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 3- On the Road Again.

Ymir looked around at the rag-tag group of travelers. Bertholdt and Jackson were caring some bagged, tied up person. Julia, Jackson's sister, was talking to her lover Marek about wanting a place to settle down and hunt humans. She turned to him and mentioned her wanting to start a family. Knowing she was watching him, Marek's face twisted into a horribly, forced smile, but his eyes betrayed his face and she read the fear. She punched him in the arm and walked away. The others around her she didn't know very well or at all. She ignored them. Reiner and Annie were talking in hushed voices nearby.

"How…she…close…fucking…vampire!" Were the only words Ymir could catch. _They must be talking about me meeting Christa! Son of a bitch. I should have kept my mouth shut!_

She felt someone brush past her, who walked up to Bertholdt without even looking at her. Ymir could tell it was a girl, even though she wore a hood. A Zetto's sense of smell was incredible. She was much shorter than her. She came up to her shoulder, barely. The girl stopped next to Bertholdt and tapped his shoulder, which she could barely reach.

Bertholdt turned to see who it was, not looking pleased in the slightest. Once he looked at her face, it immediately dropped from anger and annoyance to a soft smile and caring eyes.

"Bethelda! What do you need?" Bertholdt said, smiling slightly at his younger sister.

"What's in the bag, Bert?" Bethelda asked loudly, making all heads turn in their direction.

"Uh...Well…it's leverage." Bertholdt stammered, as droplets of sweat began to form on his forehead and neck.

"Leverage? What's that? C'mon! Just tell me, Bert!" Berthelda said even louder, causing the crowd to murmur among themselves.

"She needs to me quiet"

"She's going to attract some unwanted attention"

"Shut her the fuck up, Bertholdt"

Bertholdt looked around, sensing what the group was thinking and barely hearing their protests. The beads of sweat finally began falling. Bertholdt was in a no-win situation.

"Beth…If I promise to explain everything later, will you be a quiet, good girl? Your older brother needs that right now." Bertholdt managed to say without his voice cracking or stuttering.

"But…fine. Alright, Berty! You promised!" Beth said, not as loudly as before, but still loud enough to irritate the group. She ran off towards the back of the group, towards the two other kids in the small clan.

Bertholdt sighed with relief and looked at Reiner. Reiner and Bertholdt had known each other since reincarnation (Birth of a Zetto from the death of a human). Reiner met his gaze and let out a huff of irritation. It wasn't directed at his best friend, he was just irritated with the whole situation. If he was going to blame anyone, it would be Ymir.

"Everyone. We're taking a break. Stretch, sit down, hunt, do whatever. You have an hour." Reiner barked at the small clan, turning to them.

Ymir walked towards and tree, passing Reiner as she went. Before she got much further, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was firm to let her know that he was in control, but loose enough for her to understand that no harm was meant.

"We need to talk." Reiner muttered through gritted teeth.

Christa sat on her coffin (Yes. I'm doing this. No beds. Coffins. Let me have this. Please.) wondering when Hanji will come up and get her. She had down what she was told. Went to her room. Cleaned up. Changed. And sat on her Coffin. She was a hundred and eighty-five years old! They were treating her like a little kid.

*Knock knock knock

Christa snapped out of it and looked up to find Levi, standing in her doorway. Black eyes met blue, filled with boredom.

"Listen. If you are ever leaving this castle on your own again, you will have an escort. If you are ever to leave the underground again, you will have either Armin or Mikasa at your side. Do you understand?" Levi whispered. "I don't want to have to come get you myself, child" He added in a much more threatening tone of voice.

_But…How am I going to be able to see Ymir again?_

A/N: I know…I know it's short. But I'm just starting to write again. I have four stories going on (Yeah good one! Smart move!): Monsters, Bars, 104 Stories of the 104th (All SnK), and Epsilon (Halo).So the goal is to update once a month for each one of the stories. I believe it's chapter 12 has YumiKuri Smut in 104 Stories of the 104th. SO if that's your thing go read it and tell me how to improve on my Yumikuri. Negative and Positive feedback are accepted with open arms. I jsut want to be a beter writer for your guys and for myself! I'm sorry. I love you guys. Drop and review. Pm me on here or on Tumblr (auric-polaris).

-Auric


	4. What Happened

Hello everyone! It's been a couple months. That's because my laptop was destroyed by a leaky window and a snow storm. Snow + Heat = Water. Water + Laptop = Fried Computer. Fried Computer + College budget = No laptop. And we all know the final equation of No Laptop = Furious Auric. I just got this lap top yesterday. I hope to have my stories, Monsters and 104 Stories of the 104th, back in full swing by the end of February. My hard drive got fried so I lost everything. So the process of rebuilding begins. Now here's what I need from all of you: **Send Requests. I need some inspiration!** I'll be back with actual chapters soon!

-Auric


End file.
